The forgotten
by Trevor3454
Summary: OC. A young man, tormented by a troubled life, is taken in by the Xavier, and is entered into a war he couldn't dream of. Please review


Hey guys, thanks for checking out my first X-men fic. Please review if you get a chance, and thanks in advance for any kind words you have for my story

The forgotten

Chapter one: The arrival

Trey Wallace had always been a bit different. Even before the mutation came into effect, he had felt something separating him from the rest of society. He had always been quiet, and a loner, never the guy to be the center of attention at parties. Throughout his childhood years his calm, passive demeanor had made him an easy target for anyone who was in the mood for a fight. For a long time he took the beatings, and let it happen, but then the day came that everything changed.

It was his seventeenth birthday, and it had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped it would. The fact that his father was in some small European country on a business trip was worsened by the fact that his mother was also so wrapped up in her work that she forgot to get him so much as a card. He was used to being ignored though. His brother Adam was the varsity quarterback with a scholarship to Florida state on the breakfast table. His sister Kim was a certified genius, winning the national spelling bee at the age of 8, and already ahead three full grades in school. Trey had always been the 'normal' one. Sure he could draw beautiful pictures, and was amazing at any musical instrument he picked up, the shadow of his bloodline had left him in the dark.

He decided that it would do nothing but depress him to sit at home all day, wait for an acknowledgement that would never come, so he took a walk at the nearby park where he spent most of his time. The sunlight helped bring heat to the cool New York afternoon. The snow covered grass eased his troubled mind, and he let all the anger, and sadness drift away as he took in the scene. The peace didn't last long as some of his brother's friends from the team had walked on the same path.

"Look guys, it's Trey. How you doin' there creep?" One of them said. Trey kept his head down, his hazelnut hair covering his angered eyes.

"Hey, he was talking to you boy." Another of the football players said as he pushed Trey off the trail, and into a large tree. Trey calmly brushed the snow from his jacket, and went along on his walk.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" The strongest of the guys said. He grabbed Trey's dark blue jacket, and pulled it towards him bringing Trey with it.

The attacker cocked his fist back, and slammed it against Trey's chin. He fell to the floor but was surprised by the fact that the punch caused him no pain whatsoever. Trey pushed himself from the ground, and was greeted with another punch to the stomach, and than a sharp push to the floor. Trey wiped his hand across his lip, but felt no blood. There wasn't a single cut. Trey again shoved himself from the ground, but this time shoved the attacker back.

"That's it, now you're a corpse." One of the attackers said as he threw a punch at Trey, but this time Trey threw up his forearm, and blocked the attack. He then cocked his fist, and threw the first punch he had ever thrown.

Trey's pale fist hit the boy's face with a ferocious snap. The impact did all but take the boy's head off. He rose from the ground and almost flew several feet away. Trey's jaw was soon rocked by a punch from the other of his brother's friends, but again it didn't phase him. Instead, Trey struck back with a punch to his stomach causing a heaving- like motion from the victim. Trey saw as the boy raced his head, and saw the look of wrenching pain written on his face. He couldn't stop. All of the years of being pushed around, and beaten, and forgotten, no more. After today things would be different. Trey threw one last punch to the boy's jaw, and was absolutely horrified as the hit took the boy from the ground, and sent him flailing into a tree a few yards away. The tree snapped in half as the victim's body flew into it. The lifeless body of Trey's attacker finally slid to the ground after a football field's worth of space.

Trey's face was one of both awe, and horror. How could a boy of such a scrawny frame, and sweet nature send another human being flying through the air. Not only was it hard to believe because of his nature, but the logistics of it made no sense to him. Not knowing what to do next, Trey ran home, feeling no fatigue or muscle burn during his five mile sprint to his home.

He entered the door to see his mother at the breakfast table, eating a bagel and talking on the phone.

"Yes I know the severity of the deal, that's why I was up until 3:43 this morning… Fine, call me later." His mother Carla said before hanging up the phone in disgust. "Trey, you look upset, what's wrong?"

He could have said a million things at the time, but the obvious one sprang to mind. "I….I got into a fight at the park. Something is wrong with me." Trey said, his moderately deep voice trembling in confusion.

"What? You don't have a scratch on you. I've seen you after fights, this has to be the best you've looked."

"No, I'm fine. I fought back this time, and something happened. I can't even explain it."

All of a sudden, the blaring television spewed out the 'BREAKING NEWS' cue on the screen, drawing both Trey, and Carla's glares.

"We have our channel 7 news-copter over central park, and as you can see, the body of young Anthony Clemens has been left behind after some sort of altercation. Along with Clemens, Daniel Hayes was found alive, but badly wounded a few hundred feet away. He is currently in a coma, so he cannot name his attacker, and whether or not the two attacks are related. Police are saying that the death of Anthony Clemons is due to massive head trauma, and apparent skeletal damage from a violent slam against the ground. For more on this we go to Damien Johnson in the Channel 7 news van, Damien?"

Carla instinctively turned the T.V. off, and gave her son a frightened glare. "W…was that you?" She asked in sheer terror.

"I don't know how I did it, I just had to fight back. Oh god what have I done?" Trey said, letting pained tears run down his face. He collapsed against the kitchen counter, but Carla couldn't bring herself to comfort him. Her son was a killer, it was as simple as that.

"I think maybe you should go away for a while Trey. Go into hiding." Carla said in a cold, horrified tone.

"What? Where am I supposed to go? Can't we just wait until Dad gets home?"

"Go upstairs and pack. I'll give you some money, and you can get a hotel room or something."

"Mom, I didn't mean to do it. I just didn't want to hurt anymore." Trey pleaded in pure terrified tears.

"Pack your things Trey." Carla said as she got up, and left the room. Trey couldn't explain the way he felt at that moment. Pain built inside of him so fast, he felt like his heart might explode at any moment.

A half an hour later, Trey walked out the door, looking back to see if his Mother would give him another chance. She gave him one last look through the screen door, then closed the door, and walked away. Trey fought back the coming tears, and walked on an uncertain path.

He spent the next hours walking towards the only place he thought he could go to. He had heard of it from a friend who had told him he was a mutant, and that it was a safe haven for all those looking for a place to call home. Trey wasn't even sure they would let him in, but the only choice he had was to go to Dr. Xavier's school on the outside of New York city.

It was cold, rainy, and dark by the time he finally reached the mansion's gates. It had to be about midnight, and he was extremely cold and hungry. Trey stood outside the gate, looking for any way to contact the inhabitants of the estate. He finally felt that there was no way anyone would be coming for him, so he began to scale the large metal gate. He had made it to the top of the large wall when a bright red beam hit a few inches away from where Trey had climbed. He immediately let go, and fell to the hard stone ground. His head hit the stone with a force that would crack someone's head open, but he felt no pain, and quickly rose to his feet.

"Who are you, and why have you come here?" A voice called from the other side of the gate. Trey couldn't see anybody through the thick, choppy rain, and darkness. Another red beam hit the ground at Trey's feet. "I said, who are you, and why have you come here?"

"M….My name is Trey Wallace. I didn't think there was any other place for me to go." He said, his voice trembling and shaking from the cold rain.

The gates opened slowly a few seconds later, and a man in a black leather jacket, and blue jeans walked up to Trey. He wore red sunglasses that Trey could see through the darkness.

" Sorry about the beams of light. It's just that when you spot someone sneaking over your fence at one in the morning, you get a little suspicious. My name is Scott, and my obvious guess is you're a mutant?"

"I'm not sure, but I did something today… I don't think I should be able to do."

"Like what?" Scott asked Trey while putting his heavy jacket around Trey's shivering body.

"Sent someone 100 yards away with one punch."

"…Come on in, we'll get you warmed up, then run some tests in the morning." Scott said, leading the shaken young man into the mammoth school building.

_-the next morning-_

Trey woke suddenly, and was startled when he couldn't remember where he was. He looked around the unfamiliar room until his memories returned. He rose from the bed, and put on the dark blue sweat shirt, and pants that someone had left at his bedside. He left the room, and stared at the large, alien hallway. He walked with no real idea of where he was to go, and must have had a confused look on his face. He walked the hallways, dodging children younger than himself, and those of the same age. He found himself pinned in the center of the hallway. He saw a young woman looking into a book, and not noticing that Trey was right in front of her. He tried to move out of the way but was shocked to see the girl walk right through him as if he was not there, and continue on her walk.

He wandered aimlessly until he walked near a red haired woman, who stopped him on his wayward trail.

"Excuse me, shouldn't you be going to class?" She asked the startled Trey.

" I don't have a class to go to."

"Oh, you must be the boy Scott told me about. I'm Jean, Jean Grey."

"Trey Wallace." He replied.

"Come with me, we should go down to the lab, the professor is waiting to run some tests."

"Wait…Professor Xavier?" Trey asked in confusion. She simply nodded, and led him into the elevator. They were soon led to the long silver hallway.

Jean led him into a room that would have been startlingly metallic had it not been for the metal walls that inhabited the entire level of the school.

"You must be Trey. I am Xavier."

"I know who you are…It's an honor Sir." Trey said, almost in awe of the man sitting in the wheelchair.

"Please take a seat on the bed, we just want to take a blood sample, and then run a scan of your body. You say you've done something inhuman, now we'll find out if you're right."

Jean takes a large syringe, and pokes it into Trey's arm, he doesn't flinch, move, or show any signs of pain from the injection. When the vile is full, she removes the needle, and before she can apply a bandage, the small hole in his arm disappears.

"Hmm… He certainly has some trace of the X-gene. He just healed himself." Jean said before placing the scanner over Trey's body.

"Just lay back son, we just want to see your molecular structure." Xavier says while patting the boy on his shoulder.

A few seconds, and a flash of light later. Jean pulled two X-ray sheets from the scanner's dock. She placed them against the viewer, and was surprised by the results.

"Professor, look at these… Am I reading these correctly?" Jean asked before Xavier wheeled his way over to the X-rays.

"Interesting…Very Interesting." Xavier said while staring at the scans,

"Excuse me, what exactly is so interesting? Sorry, you guys are just creeping me out over here." Trey said as his voice let out a quick quiver of fear.

Jean looked at the computer screen across the room, as the Professor did the same.

"Well…the scans weren't wrong." Xavier said looking up at Jean. He then wheeled himself around to look at Trey. "I know this may be a hard time for you, but what we have found is quite exciting."

"Exciting huh? What am I?" Trey said, not willing to wait any longer.

"You are one of us… A mutant. The mutant X-gene has fused with the muscles in your body, giving you enhanced strength, stamina, and healing powers. Most mutants gain their powers at young ages, five, maybe six. Yours however, are built so deep into your DNA, they have laid dormant in your body for sixteen years, becoming stronger, more efficient, and more advanced. You are what we have come to call and Omega class mutant. A being whose powers have no limit, and absolutely limitless potential. We only know of two other mutants of your class. One of which is a student here, Bobby Drake. The other is the woman standing before you now."

"What exactly are you telling me?" Trey asked with a look of fear, and confusion in his eyes.

"What I'm saying is that with some training, discipline, and time…you could be the most powerful creature this world has ever known." Xavier said with a look of pride, as if he was happy he got to this boy before Magneto had.

"I…I can't take this right now." Trey said before running out of the lab room, and standing in the elevator. He pressed the button, and began heaving in pained confusion. He collapsed to the floor in an attack of complete agony. His whole body was wracked with sorrow, wrenched in anger, and he couldn't move without letting a scream. When the door opened, Scott stood over him, and picked up the surprisingly frail looking young man.

"It's okay Trey, don't worry. You're with us now, and we look after our own." Scott said as he led the young man back to his bed, and draped him onto the mattress. He fell unconscious almost instantly. Scott looked down at the young mutant who held more power inside of him than the world had ever known. He was tired now, but what would come next would change the shape of the future for everyone.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I'll probably update soon, so be on the look-out for chapter two. 


End file.
